I'll Never Stop Believing In You
by Jane Poirot
Summary: One day, Shego is feeling so bored she decides to get the mailand what she gets is very unexpected...


**(A/N: Sorry if this fanfic starts out a little boring. I just couldn't think of a better way to open it; all I could think about was the letter. The idea came to me when watching the Team Go episode a couple days ago. The expressions on Hego's face told me right away how he felt about his sister being evil, how he felt about his sister temporarily rejoining the team, and how he felt when his sister betrayed him. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to 'Kim Possible', much to my chagrin.)**

* * *

Shego flipped through the channels on her TV. It was just a typical Saturday afternoon and she was bored. For once, she actually _wanted_ Drakken to call her and demand for her to come over to his layer at once so he could tell her about his latest idiotic scheme for world domination. At least getting her butt kicked by Kim Possible was exciting. Right now, she had nothing to do.

A sudden thought struck Shego on what to do now. It was cheesy, but it was the only thing she could think of: Go get the mail.

Shego groaned and slowly got off the couch and walked outside. She opened the mailbox and scanned through the mail. Bill…bill…bill…chain letter…ah-ha! What was this?

Shego took a closer look at the envelope. Did the return address really said what it said? Yes, it did: **Hego, Go Tower, GOGOGO.**

_Why would Hego send a letter to me?_ thought Shego. Part of her was tempted to shred it with her powers, but the other part was curious to see what the letter said, so she took it inside with her, leaving the rest of the mail to sit outside (hey, who cared about bills anyway?).

Shego sat down on the couch, tore open the envelope with her powers, took the letter out, and read it:

_Dear Sis,_

_It's been almost a year since I last saw you. I still remember that faithful day as though it were only yesterday. I hadn't heard from you in two or three years. I had become worried about you. I worried that you had gotten hurt, even killed, during your super villain reign. You don't know all the thoughts that crossed my mind. I wanted so badly to try to contact you in any way that I could and save you from yourself. _

_When Kim Possible told me that she knew you, on the outside, I was calm, for I did not want to startle her, but inside, I was ecstatic that you were safe and alive. I wanted to ask Kim a million questions, but I decided to answer her questions first. When I told her about how you were once part of our team, I felt so proud reflecting back on all the times you lost sleep to save the city from evil, but as soon as I started telling her about how you became evil, the pride turned to shame and anger. Part of this shame and anger was directed at you, but a lot of it was toward myself. From the day you were born, I promised mother and father that I'd try my hardest to make sure nothing bad happened to you. When you left the team, I had never felt so ashamed and angry at myself in such a long time. I had made a promise to mother and father—and it was broken by none other than you. Mother and father may no longer be alive, but I feel that they are watching over us all the time. I was afraid that they had been watching you leave the team, that they felt I let them down badly. You may not think this way, but letting your fascination with evil getting to you and becoming evil was the worse thing that ever happened to you._

_When we were reunited at your lair with that blue-skinned fellow—what was his name? Dr. Drake? Anyway, when I saw you for the first time in years, I had never felt so happy. You looked like you were ready to kill me, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be with my sister again. I knew that it wasn't even Kim Possible's blackmail that had changed your mind—well, it may have been part of the reason, but I knew the rest of the reason was because you were genuinely concerned about Wego and wanted to help, just like old times._

_Memories of the battle thrive greatly in my mind. I remember you fighting alongside Kim Possible. Even though Kim claimed the two of you were enemies, from my point of view, it looked as if you had been working together for years and were really close. You even pulled her out of the way when the heat-seeking hummingbirds were about to get her. You could've let them get her; then she wouldn't be able to blackmail you. But you saved her. I couldn't have been more disappointed or devastated at the final part of the battle. I believed in you. I trusted you. I thought you were still a good person. I thought you were still a hero. But your harsh words cut through me like a knife, even more so than when you tried to blast me, your own brother. You were evil. The Shego I once knew was never evil. She was always a kind, loyal, giving, caring person. She was someone who was always there for you, no matter what. She was not evil. The Shego I saw now couldn't have been more different. She was manipulative and cunning. She was willing to play dirty to get her way. She was evil. Since you had my powers, I could only stand back and watch helplessly as you tried to obliterate Kim Possible and her sidekick—I think his name's Ron Smith. It was hard to believe that just a few minutes ago you had been working alongside Kim, not against her._

_Then, at the end of the battle, when Kim knocked the staff out of your hand, I felt a glimmer of hope shine within me. The new, evil you would've tried to kill Kim for taking the staff away from you, but you never did. In fact, it looked as though you were going to drop the staff yourself. I wanted to walk up to you and talk to you to see if you really have changed, but I never got the chance. You left too quickly. You were gone, never to be seen again by me for who knows how long._

_I've been trying to write this letter for months. I just didn't know how to put it all into words—until now. Despite your so-called 'evilness', I'll never stop believing in you, not even for a second. To others, you may be a super villain, but to me, you'll always be my sister. I will always love you, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Hego_

Shego sat there, stunned. Soon, tears came to her eyes. Not knowing what to do, she tossed the letter in the trashcan. She continued to sit there and think about the letter. She didn't know _how_ she felt about being evil just yet. Part of her loved it, but the other half was feeling rotten about the stuff she had done. Maybe someday she'd reply to Hego's letter, telling him how she felt about being evil.

Someday.

_End_


End file.
